Another story
by Molise Uchiha
Summary: after defeat Tet - the one true god of the world of game, Sora and Shiro reborn in Dashboard, they have solved alot of problem and save the humanity. After the legendary lost in real world, a new mysterious gamer called "I" shown up with 100% draw match, what is she up to?


**Another story **

'_Lately there is a new mysterious gamer who have 100% draw match, who is this gamer, what is he or she aim to? We don't know but keep the 100% draw is pretty hard work"_

The news started to spread around the world like wild, this bring NEET all over the world to check who is this mysterious gamer is, why did he or she only net draw match? Mean while, in the dark, a girl sat by a huge computer took a big smile after read the news on the Internet; she took a sigh and turned off the website

**- Humph~~~ ara ara what a big deal**

Suddenly a handsome cool boy with dark brown hair, walked into the room and sat on the chair next to her

- **Imai I heard there is a mysterious gamer who they called "I " **

The girl smiled brightly she is just a small little girl about 12 or 13 with short dark brown hair and big brown eyes that are sparkling

-** So… Kei Nii-san do you want anything?**

The boy calmly leaned his back on the chair, crossed his hand and said in a low voice

-** Imai, I know it was you, I told you to get out of trouble, you can play game but please don't do anything stupid like that, at least won 100% why did you just draw 100% **

Imai laughed so hard that she actually fell out of the chair

- **What… what?**

**- Kei Nii-san you are such an idiot! Hahahahaha**

Kei shocked there for awhile, he lost his coolness

- **What did you say?!**

**- Hahaha I can't help it nii-san, you so stupid, if I won 100% it actually more problem than you thought; only god won 100% hahaha**

Kei leaned his back on the chair once again; he closed his eyes for a second and took a sigh

-** Imai… you know why you always want a draw right? I know why do always want it**

Immediately Imai stopped laughing and sat on the chair, she looked down on her feet, for a minute later… She looked up and smiles…a fake smile

-** Nii-san… thanks for all the help but… - **suddenly a loud noise came from the computer. Imai looked at the mail box icon on the window and sigh, she stood up and walked away

- **Don't you gonna take a look at it?**

Stood up and stared at his little sister back, Kei started to felt a bit sad, he remembered something he must have forgot long time ago

**- No… Just spam mail **

- **Then I'll read it up for you **

Kei slowly clicked on the icon and immediately shocked, he called his sister

-** Imai I think you should read this **

With curiously Imai walked to the computer and sat on the chair she can't believe in her eyes

"_Hey girl, I heard that you played 100% draw, what is the matter? Isn't confident enough? How about a practice chess match? – from unknown" _

-** What? – **Imai surprisingly looked at her big brother

- **Yeah you're right… it maybe just a spam mail **

Kei was about to leave but Imai held his hand tightly

-** Nii-san can you please stay here? I don't think this is a spam mail… If you leave right now I might cry please stay by my side **

With all of his power Kei hugged his little sister tightly and closed his eyes

-** Okay I'll be right here **

Imai smiled and turned back to her computer, she clicked on replied and typed

"_That sounds good, looking for it already" _

Immediately a new massage came after she replied

"_So let's the game begin *link to a website*"_

A chess game shown up on the screen, Imai looked at it for a while and looked at her brother

-** Nii… helps me **

Her brother laugh out loud when he looked at her stupid face almost burst to cry, he put his hand on his little sister shoulder and smiled

**- Okay just try this is just a practice game right? **

**- Umm… - **Imai smiled and nodded her head

- One hour later-

** - Imai… are you finish? I'm really tired – **Kei yawned and lied down on the floor

**- Already –** Imai's answer made Kei immediately stood up, he hugged his sister

- **Now we can go to sleep together… ah…wait… you haven't checkmate yet… what the hell Imai… - **Kei looked on the screen, it looked like a bunch of equation that every student don't want to see, the game haven't finished yet, suddenly Imai typed on the chat box

"_Hey you are not computer aren't you?" _

Immediately there was someone answered

"_Of course I thought you have figured it out one hour ago because you are so smart… but hint, I'm not a human teehee" _

"… _Anyway… do you want to draw?"_

Kei looked at the chat box and started to realized how his sister kept those 100% draw match but he still confused why did the other player said he/she is not a human? When the game come to a very end he started to saw the next move, just one more move, Imai gonna "checkmate" there is no way the other player could win

"_Say…Kid why do you want to draw?"_

"_It's just my business" _

"_So it's a draw okay?"_

"_Thank you"_

The game end with the yellow word on the screen said "DRAW", Imai took a sigh and looked at her brother, Kei smiled and said

-** I proud of you kid **

Then the mail box rang again

"_Hey if there is a dream where you can reborn in a world without war and every conflict only be solved by game, what do you say? Do you want to be reborn?"_

Imai shocked, she sigh, looked on her feet again, she took a few sigh to held her tear in, she looked at her sister and smiled

-** Nii… what do you think? Sweet dream, isn't it? **

Kei looked at her sadly and smile, his smiled was warm and nice, he put his hand on Imai's head and stuck his forehead to Imai's forehead

-** I always want everything good for you; do what ever you like, be confident **

Imai smiled and replied the message

"_What a sweet dream, that world must be wonderful, I really want to reborn in that kind of world *smile*" _

Imai slowly clicked on the send button; she smiled and stood up when suddenly a loud voice broke in

- **Then reborn! Come to my world and have fun shall we?**

Everything collapse immediately, under the sibling's feet the floor started to broke into pieces, Kei hugged his little sister tightly

**- Nii-san !**

**- Don't let go! **

Suddenly a boy shown up flying around

-** Hey guys I'm Tet. I'm the one true god of this world, I thought I only brought you here Imai, you brought guest?**

Imai got out of her brother arms and leaned her body to the front ready to fly

-** Imai what are you doing?!**

**- This is just a dream… as you said Tet… you are the player I just met, right?**

**- Got me, but… this is not a dream, this is the world that you want to reborn **

**- You mean… I and my brother are in your world?**

**- That's right – **Tet smiled brightly with that sparkle eyes Tet brightly shown the slibling the wonderful world – **But I have to say there are some rules that you have to follow **

**1. All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this world.**

**2. All conflict in this world will be resolved through games.**

**3. in games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value.**

**4. As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, and any game may be played.**

**5. The challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game.**

**6. Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld.**

**7. Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority.**

**8. Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss.**

**By the way… humanity can't fly **

Tet tried to avoided Imai's sharp eyes, he smiled a bit before the two sibling slammed into a castle

- **Why didn't you say so? – **Imai tried to stood up with her hurt back

Tet smiled once again

- **Sorry my bad, any way **

**9. In the name of God, the previous rules may never be changed.**

**10. Lets all have fun and play together! **

**Welcome to Dashboard!**


End file.
